


Шарф

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: У Тони очень длинный шарф.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Шарф

На их первую годовщину Тони захотел «нормальное свидание». Ну, как в какой-нибудь дешёвой романтической мелодраме. Не то чтобы Стивен их много видел. Не то чтобы Тони их вообще смотрел. Но все прочие предложения — отправиться в Прованс, встретить рассвет на вершине Эвереста или, на худой конец, посетить пафосную выставку технических новинок в Токио, с фуршетом и танцами гейш, — Тони отверг. Про банальный ужин в ресторане можно было даже не заикаться.

Тони хотел свидание: с прогулкой по парку, каруселями и уличной едой.

И, чего греха таить, такое вот банальное свидание самому Стивену тоже казалось весьма привлекательным вариантом. А с их образом жизни — и вовсе роскошью. Потому что все три предыдущие попытки сходить на свидание оказались прерваны то Гидрой, то пришельцами, то иномирными вторженцами.

Но разве может свидание в парке пройти спокойно, если твой спутник — сам Тони Старк? Стоит кому-то из прохожих его узнать…

— Старк, что это на тебе?

Стивен окидывает Тони скептическим взглядом: джинсы, футболка и кожаная куртка увенчаны длинным, несколько раз свободно обёрнутым вокруг шеи, цветастым шарфом, а на голове красуется такая же абсурдно яркая бейсболка.

— Одежда, Стивен, — фыркает Тони. — Осень, знаешь ли, холодает. Не замёрзнешь в этой своей ветровке?

Стивен не считает нужным отвечать на глупые вопросы и спускается по ступенькам, игнорируя протянутую руку. В самом деле, они же не в детском саду!

Парк близко, и они идут туда пешком. Как ни странно, но на Тони не бросаются с телефонами и просьбами о совместном селфи. На Тони даже не смотрят. Вернее, смотрят, но не на Тони — только на попугайский шарф, болтающийся до самых колен, и бейсболку.

В парке тише, чем на городских, запруженных машинами, улицах. Тротуар припорошен жёлтыми шуршащими листьями, и Тони загребает их ногами, будто школьник. Стивену хочется его одёрнуть, но он вовремя вспоминает газетные заголовки и статьи о юном вундеркинде. Ребёнок, у которого не было детства. Мужчина, на плечах которого ноша, сопоставимая с его собственной — ответственность за мир на Земле. Стивен не станет отнимать у него эти редкие минуты ребяческой радости. Он сам поддевает носком ботинка горстку сухих листьев и вскидывает их вверх, заставляя разлететься, кружась разноцветной стайкой. Тони видит это и смеётся — легко, беззаботно.

Они гуляют, делятся воспоминаниями о своих первых свиданиях, и память о днях ушедшей безвозвратно юности оживает в груди, и Стивен сам себе сейчас кажется подростком. Обычным влюблённым подростком, потому что так ярко чувствовать чужое присутствие, так нетерпеливо ждать встреч, так не уметь и не мочь насмотреться, наговориться, наслушаться, надышаться друг другом могут только самые юные, самые невинные ещё создания.

Тони, осень и воспоминания пьянят и кружат голову, и Стивен чувствует себя тем ворохом разлетевшихся на ветру листьев.

— Ты всё же замёрз.

— Ничего подобного.

— Ты смешон, Стивен. Не будь ребёнком, признай, что оделся не по погоде.

— Может быть. Немного. Только руки, на самом деле. Нарушенное кровообращение.

— Согреем тебя горячим кофе, — решает Тони и тянет его к фургончику, заказывает латте и американо, протягивает продавцу пластиковую карту, но тот улыбается виновато и говорит, то расчёт только наличными.

Тони запускает руки в карманы, а затем поворачивается к Стивену:

— Слушай, у тебя не найдётся немного налички?

Стивен закатывает глаза, бормочет под нос «Ну и кто тут из нас миллиардер», но достаёт из кармана двадцатку. Тони расплачивается, щедро заверяя продавца, что сдачи не надо, и протягивает ему стаканчик с латте. Самым дорогим латте, какой только Стивен пил за последние годы.

— Ну не дуйся, подумаешь, угостил своего парня на свидании кофе, от тебя не убудет.

— Предполагалось, что кофе меня угощаешь ты, — ворчит Стивен больше из упрямства, нежели недовольства.

Он успевает сделать всего один глоток, как какой-то подросток на роликах толкает его, проносясь мимо, и стаканчик вылетает у него из рук. Пластиковая крышечка не выдерживает встречи с тротуаром и с лёгким треском укатывается в сторону, позволяя содержимому растечься.

— Это твоя карма, Стивен, не надо было ворчать из-за несчастного кофе.

Стивен подбирает стаканчик с крышечкой и доносит до ближайшей урны. Ему не столько жалко самого кофе, сколько возможности держать в руках согревающий стаканчик.

— Можем вернуться и купить ещё один.

— У меня больше нет с собой денег.

— Думаю, тот парень сделает ещё один в счёт щедрых чаевых.

— Не стоит. Я не хочу кофе.

— Но ты всё ещё хочешь согреться. Вот, держи, — Тони отдаёт ему свой стаканчик, а затем тянет к ближайшей свободной скамейке. — Лучше присядем, чтобы твоя карма и второй стаканчик нам не убила.

Они сидят и молча пьют по очереди из одного стаканчика горьковатый кофе. У нынешней осени отчётливый привкус Тони: терпкий, горький и согревающий.

Кофе заканчивается, а солнце уже почти зашло и ветер пронизывает насквозь.

— Кажется, пора возвращаться, — говорит Тони, оценивающе глядя на его подрагивающие плечи.

Стивен поднимается и уже делает шаг вперёд, как Тони ловит его за руку.

— Погоди-ка минутку.

Он берёт один конец шарфа и начинает его разматывать.

— Не нужно, Тони. Тебе самому только заболеть сейчас не хватало.

— Успокойся, Стивен. Никому из нас не придётся мёрзнуть. Шарф длинный, его на обоих хватит.

Тони подтягивает повыше болтающийся конец, а другой набрасывает на шею Стивену и делает несколько оборотов.

— Вот видишь?

— Тони, это глупо.

— Вот и прекрасно! Что ещё делать на свидании, если не глупости? — он подмигивает, и Стивен сдаётся.

И хотя Тони оставил между ними порядочно длины шарфа, но Стивен всё равно старается идти поближе к нему. И за руку берёт, конечно, только для того, чтобы случайно не разойтись слишком далеко. И он ни за что не признается, но в шарфе действительно теплее, а горячие мозолистые пальцы согревают привычно подрагивающую руку.

Когда они снова оказываются на крыльце дома по улице Бликер, Тони останавливается перед открытой дверью.

— Ну что ж… Спасибо за чудесный вечер.

Они с самого начала договаривались, что в этот день у них будет только свидание, и как бы ни хотелось Стивену его продлить — возможно, до бесконечности, — но он помнит уговор.

Стивен не отвечает, только хватается за Тонин конец шарфа и притягивает к себе, целует. Почти целомудренно, но со всем жаром.

— Эй, — смеётся Тони, когда он отстраняется. — Это ведь было наше настоящее первое свидание. На первом свидании не целуются. С каких пор ты ломаешь традиции?

— А с каких пор ты за традиции цепляешься?

Стивен выпутывается из шарфа и оборачивает его вокруг шеи законного владельца.

— Доброй ночи, Тони.

— Доброй ночи, Стивен.

И Тони уходит, оставляя после себя шлейф осени. Яркой и тёплой, как цветастый вязаный шарф.


End file.
